


Star trek USS Dumfries NCC-1467

by Captain_ForsythStories



Series: Star trek tales [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_ForsythStories/pseuds/Captain_ForsythStories
Summary: the Tales of the one man whose fate will guild him. on an Adventure of Action, Drama and maybe even little Romance. he will Shape a Future for him and anyone he meet.





	1. Chapter 1

Klingon neutral Zone. 2258. 

the Uss Amber clad. a newton class. 

Captain Tracy: no sign of the SS Yelchin. Lt. Redbay. anything long range Sensor?

Lt Redbay: nothing sit I- wait. Klingon Battle ship De-cloaking! their firing Weapons!  

Captain Tracy: Raise Shield!  
   
the torpedo hit the amber clad saucer and one it Pylon. Across the ship. Exploding are going off. 

Lt. thath: Damages across all decks. major  casualties.

all personal run about as they take another hit. this time it cause Lt Redbay console to explode in front of her. killing her. 

Captain Tracy: Lieutenant! 

he run to her. to if she was alive. Finding out she dead. he aim the phaser on the warship. he fire. no damages. he reached for comm's 

Captain Tracy: I'm Giving the Order 13. Abandon Ship! All Hands! Abandon ship!

another torpedo hit the bridge. the hold ship Blow up. 

on board the warship.

Warrior: [in Klingon] Direct Hit! Target Vanquish.

Commander: [in Klingon] glorious. Report our Success to High Command.  

Earth Sol System. Starfleet academy. 

two Nausicaan beat a man up. outside a Bar. the man get back up.

Man: is that the best you got. 

Nausicaan:  you think you can beat us. Human. 

Man: I Can try. 

the two Nausicaan Laugh. the man punches one of them. sending him to the ground.

Man: I ain't fraid of Pirates. 

Nausicaan: Garr! You will Pay for that. 

Man: my friend said other wise. 

the Pirate get knock in the back of the head by the Man friend. 

Man: thank. I could of handle it. but thank. Stephen.

Stephen: how many time do. I have to save your butt. Rob.

Robbie: you don't. but I think the score is 12. 

they walk away from the unconscious  pirates. the walk back to their dorms. 

Stephen: you can't keep fighting people you met at bars. you going to end up Dead or worse.

Robbie: wait what Worse then Death?

Stephen: well you could have a run-in with a gorn. they tend to eat their pray. 

Robbie: Sorry. I ask then. but  they started it. they were picking on a girl.

Stephen: Let Me guess. Same girl. you fail to hit on with. 

Rob starch the back of his head. 

Robbie: Maybe..

Stephen roll his eyes. 

Stephen: classic Rob. come on. we got class tomorrow. we got the kobayashi maru test.

ch 1


	2. kobayashi maru

next day. Starfleet academy. kobayashi maru simulation room.

Teacher M'Mera: ok. who do we have for the test today. 

another Teacher look a padd. with the list of Cadets. 

Teacher Lopez: we have a Cadet Robert Forsyth. a Cadet Stephen Nomad and Cadet Turner and Todd. 

Teacher M'Mera: Forsyth? eh. I know his father. let see what he can do. start the test. 

The Sim Bridge turn on. A Small Transport ship appears in front of them. 

Teacher Lopez: ok. you may start when ready.

Robbie: Mr Nomad. Raise Shield to full power. arm weapons. 

Stephen: aye. sir.

Cadet Turner: Sir! Three Klingon Warship are about to drop of warp. on our Starboard side.

three Klingon ship come out of warp. 

Robbie: Fire! they shield are down when they are in warp.

two torpedo hit one warship. destroying it. the other two raise their Shield and fire their weapons.

Cadet Todd: They hit us. warp drive is down. our torpedo are off line. 

Robbie study the situation. he sigh. 

Robbie: Ram that Klingon ship. 

Stephen: What?! Ram them?! 

Teacher Lopez: odd tactic. 

Teacher M'Mera: hold on. let see where is goes. 

Robbie: yes. Ram them. 

Stephen: alright. full impulse. 

they ram one of the Klingon ship. they explode and part of the warship hit and destroyed the other warship. 

the test ended.  

Robbie: well that went well.

Stephen roll his eyes. they both walk out of room. 

Teacher M'Mera: I think that cadet may have something in him. 

Teacher Lopez: we can't have captain like him.

Teacher M'Mera: no. but he asset the situation and took the only course of action. open to him.  

Teacher Lopez: well. alest he didn't cheat. 

later. 

Robbie: I got a C!! A Bloody C on the test! 

Stephen: what wrong with that.

Robbie: I spend Hours, weeks on this test and all I Got was Goddam C!! 

Stephen: it a C+? that good. 

Robbie: why did give you a B? 

Stephen: I don't know. we can go to Head teacher officer. if you want?

Robbie: Yeah. let go.

they walk to the head teaches officer. the rang the bell. the door open. 

Teacher M'Mera: come in. what can I do for you? 

Robbie walk up to him at his desk.

Robbie: why was I giving a C. on the kobayashi test. 

Teacher M'Mera: well we thought long and hard about you action back there. it was agreed that you be giving that. I want to give an A+.

Robbie: well this is unac- wait! what? 

Teacher Lopez: oh yes. Mr Forsyth. despite what happing. their were many who were impressed by you action.

Stephen and Robbie: really!

Teacher M'Mera: even an admiral from Starfleet command. 

Robbie: Why would they be impress by a cadet. like me?

Teacher M'Mera: they want you on his Crew. both you and your friend.

Stephen: what is his name. sir?

Teacher Lopez: admiral Tom harries. get ready. tomorrow you are leave for you first Ship Assignment.

Robbie and Stephen: Aye, Sir!! 

they both salute and walk out of the room. 

 

end of ch 2    


	3. fisrt Assignment

Starfleet academy hanger. 

Shuttle officer: Cadet Elizabeth Jose, Cadet Sam Kerr, Cadet Martin Hannah. you are on Uss Mayflower. 

he calls out move name. as Robbie and Stephen join the other cadets. 

Robbie: what ship did you get Kurt?

Kurt: the USS Constellation. Mana and Maria got the USS Essex. 

Stephen: come on Robbie we best get ready for our Name to call out.

Shuttle officer: Cadet Forsyth, Cadet Nomad you two are on The Uss Dumfries. take shuttle two. 

Robbie: Dumfries? I thought it was destroy at Vulcan. 

Stephen: come on. we going to be late. 

they ran to the shuttle. the climbed aboard. found a seat. 

Robbie: this is it pal. we finally get to Sever aboard a Starship. 

Stephen: yeah. 

a lady push a man to a empty seat across from them.

lady: we haven't got time. to mess with the shuttle engines. 

man: but I know how to make them better. 

Lady: yes but that engineer didn't look very happy about it.

Robbie: you know how to work a shuttle?

man: aye. I'm training to be an engineer.

Robbie: cool. the name Robbie. that Stephen.

man: I'm Dean and my friend over there is Annie.

Annie: nice to meet you.

Stephen: it would seem we be on the same ship. 

Dean: look like it. laddie.

 

the shuttle took off the Starbase. they past lot of ships at dry-dock. one Daedalus class, two Miranda class and one unknown class. they were heading towards.

Betazoid Cadet: look at that. 

they all look at the ship. it look like the Enterprise but more Small and compact. while keep it sleekness. as they flew past the saucer. they read it name Uss Dumfries. Ncc- 1467.  

Robbie: they build a new one?

the shuttle dock in hanger bay. the cadets got off.  a lieutenant greeted them and took them to their quarters. 

on the bridge. admiral harries was reading his report of the new Crew Roster. 

admiral harries: Commander! 

A female Science officer with blonde hair and blue eyes. walk up the Admiral.

Commander: yes. sir. 

admiral harries: ah good. I want these Cadets on the Bridge. 

Commander: if I may. sir. Why? 

admiral harries: one of them show a great tactic at Kobayashi Maru. he would be a good weapon officer.

Commander: and this one?

admiral harries: he will be helping you. 

Commander: yes sir. 

she then walk to the turbo lift. then arrive at the Cadet quarters. she found the room Robbie was in. she press the button. beep-beep!

the door and Robbie stand to see who was. they both look each other for a min. before the Commander spoke. 

Commander: Cadet Forsyth, yes? 

Robbie: yeah...Yes, Sir- Ma'am. 

Commander: Sir will do. I'm Commander Sarah Edwards. the Admiral want to see you and Mr nomad.

Robbie: of course. He is next door.

later. they are on the bridge.

Admiral Harries: welcome to the new Dumfries. she more ready for anything. but I will miss the old one. 

Robbie: you sever on my Father ship? 

Admiral Harries: back in my hay day. the adventure that were had. but there will be new story to tell. I pick you. because I see potential in you. you all have the making of a Starfleet officer. 

Lt. Richard: Sir. incoming transmission from HQ.

Admiral Harries: put it up on big screen.

Admiral Clay: tom. we are getting a Sos from Starbase k-45. it the Klingons. 

Admiral Harries: understood. we are on our way. Lt set a Course for K-45. warp 5. 

the Dumfries leave Dry-dock. then it warp out to K-45. 

 

end of ch 3


	4. First Battle

Starbase k-45. near delb v. 

one Klingon warship was fire it weapons at the Starbase. inside the station commander was still sending the Sos.  

Commander: This is Commander Briggs. we are under attack! I repeat. We are under attack!

the Uss Dumfries come out of warp. 

Admiral Harries: K-45. this Admiral Harries of the Uss Dumfries. we are here to help.

Lt. Richard: the Klingon Warship is moving towards us. 

Sarah: Sir. the station has taking heavy Damages. I  suggest we take caution.

Admiral Harries: very well. lt. Raise Shield and open an channel to Klingon. I want to know why they are attack all the way out here. 

Lt. Richard: they are not responding. Admiral. 

the admiral turn his chair to Robbie.

Admiral Harries: arm phaser and photon. lock on to their weapons. 

Robbie: aye, sir! locking weapons to target. 

Admiral turn his chair back to view screen.

Admiral Harries: Fire!!

the Dumfries fire it phaser and torpedo. the Klingon ship shield are holding. they return fire. the Dumfries shield fail to stop the torpedo. 

Sarah: our Shield have no effect on their weapon. 

Admiral Harries: evasive maneuverer!  

the shot hit. the ship shook violently. consoles and panels exploded. all over the bridge. the Admiral was flung out of his seat. he the ground. hard. 

Stephen: Admiral!! 

Sarah: Request medical team to Bridge.

Robbie Run to Admiral Aid. 

The Klingon ship is about ready to fire. when a another Starfleet Ship come in to the rescue. the Uss Axanar.

Captain Tucker: don't worry Dumfries. we got you back.

the Klingon ship retreat into warp. 

Annie and a couple of nurses arrived on the bridge to treat Admiral Harris wounds. Robbie watch as they take him to sickbay.

2hr later.

the Dumfries and the Axanar were dock at Starbase K-45.

Commander Sarah was in her quarters. reading the Data of Klingon warship. when the door beep.

Sarah: Enter.

the door open. Robbie enter the room. 

Robbie: you want to see me. sir. 

she put her padd to one side and look up at him. leaning on her desk with her hand together. a stern look on her face.

Sarah: Why did leave you post. During the Attack.

Robbie: the admiral was Hurt. I Went help him. 

he look at her with Head strong look. 

Sarah: as the ship weapon officer. you are to stay at you post during an attack. not to running to help people. 

She got up from her seat. keeping eye contact. 

Robbie: I know this. sir. but I was doing what felt right at that moment. 

Sarah: what you felt Right. almost got us all Killed. but.

she walk over to him.

Sarah: as this is you first time on Starship. I will look past it. A Rookie Mistake.   
   
Robbie: Thank you. Sir.

she turn back to her seat.

Sarah: the Admiral is Badly Hurt. he will not be back for 4 week or more. so I'm in command. our orders are to find out. what the Klingon are planning. this may mean going to enemy territory. I will notify the crew before we set off. I just want to know if you are ok with this.

She turn to face him. they look at each other.

Robbie: Aye Sir. I'm with you all the way. 

She smile a little. 

Sarah: good. that will be all. Lt. 

Rob nod and leave. Sarah sigh. she sit back down at her desk and pick up the padd. while think to her self. is she ready to fully take command. she can only hope.

 

end of ch 4  
 


	5. Dark time ahead

Klingon Space. Qu'vat Star System.

the Klingon warship warp in. a fleet was in orbit. a dreadnought name IKS Karnon was lead them. they hail the Karnon.

targoth: Report commander. how did the attack on Federation Starbase. is it destroy? 

ekabh: no. two Fed Ships came. we were outnumber. they-

targoth: You Cowardly jorx! you have great dishonour to the Empire. 

ekabh: I apology. sir I will not fail again

targoth: cha yIghuS! (ready Torpedo)

ekabh: No! wait! I-

Targoth: baH! (Fire!) 

dreadnought fire a torpedo at the warship. it blow up in a huge fireball. 

Targoth: order the fleet to Set a Course for Federation Space. it Time to bring them. their death. HaHaHa! 

fleet of Klingon Ships. mix of D4 bird of preys and D7 warships. being follow by some D12 Battleships. leading them IKS Karnon.


	6. New Mission

Rojan system. near Klingon space.

the Uss Dumfries Cruises toward the planet. on the bridge. everyone was working their hardest. they were prepare for anything. Acting Captain Sarah Edwards. was still unsure about this. she been in fight. so know want to do. but with something like this. She felt a bit Scared. She wish Admiral Harries was here. he know what to do. while she was think of this. LT Robbie Forsyth walk up to her with a PADD.

Robbie: Sir? I run those Shield calibrate. you wanted. the warship weapons should not be able to Pass Through now.   

she took the padd from his hand and read the data on it. 

Sarah: Good work. Mr Forsyth. could you do the same to our weapons system? 

he scratch the back of his head.  

Robbie: Aye. it may take a while. but I can do it. 

she nodded. gave him back the padd.  

Sarah: I'm Sure Mr Hastie Can help you speed it up. 

Robbie could tell. there was something bothering her. 

Robbie: is Everything alright sir? 

she turn to look at him. she look at for min. before saying anything.

Sarah: I'm...Fine. just focus on the task. LT. that an order. 

she said very sternly. turning back to the view screen. but she knew he was right.

Robbie: yes. sir. 

he walk to the turbo lift. then headed to weapon bay. on the way. he ran into a young Ensign. fixing a damages wall. he saw him drop his Sonic Welder as he was using it. the Ensign jump back in pain.

Robbie: Are you alright. ensign? 

he said as he ran up to help him.

Ensign: Yes. it nothing. 

Robbie look at the burn on kid hand. it was bad.

Robbie: no. you need to head to sick bay. Come on. 

he and ensign rush to Sick bay. they walk inside. 

Robbie: Doctor?! 

doctor Annie Hall walk out of her office. 

Annie: what is it- Ralph? 

Robbie: you know him? doc.

she rush to them.

Annie: Yes. this is my younger Brother. what did you do to your hand. 

Ralph: just mishandle Welder. That all. I'm fine. 

Annie: no you are not. this need to be treated right away. 

She drag Ralph to medic bay. grab some things. 

Annie: thank you. Robbie. you can return to work. I'll handle this. 

Robbie: Ok. sure. Take care. 

he walk out and continue to the Weapon bay. 

meanwhile back on the bridge. Lt tharray. an andorian. turn to the captain. 

tharray: Sir. we are ready to head to next system. all scans show no Klingon in the area. 

she nodded.

Sarah: very good. warp 3. engage.

the warp out into enemy space. meanwhile at construction of Starbase Pike. Admiral Decker was talking to the other Admirals. 

Decker: are we sure. that Sending Commander Edwards on the mission. was the right Idea?

Girbach: you worry to much. Matt. Harries want to do it. but after what happen. he entrusted her with it. 

Decker rolled his eyes. then sat down on a chair. he brought up a holograph display. it show a Strategic map of the galaxy. the female Admiral look at it. confused.

Carthen: what this for? you planning a war?

Decker look up at her. he had a stern look.

Decker: I've been in this game for a long time. I know were we are heading. I'm getting ready. the new Starbase project is my doing. Pike and Yorktown will help hold our claim to this space. I want you to order a fleet on stand by. here. 

Carthen: alright. matt. I see what I can do. 

she and Girbach start to head to the door. he turn around.

Girbach: you can't keep this military idea going forever. it wasn't your fault. what happen to the Constellation. 

Decker: I know. but I'm made my choice. 

Girbach walk out. leaving decker to his planning.


	7. Kidnapped

Later in the mess hall. Stephen and Robbie getting their lunches. 

Stephen: how those test going? 

he pick up an apple. while rob was choosing his drink.

Robbie: They are doing well. they should be ready for the next battle. 

the walk to a table and sat down. 

Stephen: I think the Captain has Taking a liken to you. 

Robbie gave him a look.

Robbie: she seem more annoyed with me. 

he look down at his Rigelian sandwich. 

Robbie: why did I pick this. 

Stephen look at as he was eating a Cheesecake.

Stephen: You had that at Xmas last year. back when you date that girl. Terri? Alexia? 

Robbie: Terri. Alexia was my lab buddie. 

Stephen nodded. took another spoon full of his cheesecake.

then the ship shook. the sound of torpedo hit the hull. Red alert Echo.

Sarah: All Hands! Red Alert! Klingon Fleet heading Right toward us! 

few min earlier. on the bridge. 

tharray: we have arrived in 

Sarah: very good.

she turn around to an Orion Female Science officer.

Sarah: miss Diluss. what is the record on this system. 

Diluss look at her console.

Diluss: freoturn. once a federation mining colony.  but the sister planet exploded. causing a meteor storm. destroyed most of the surface.

Sarah: ok. Mr Davison. scan the planet for an outpost. then the system.

Davison: sir! multiple Ships entering the System. at mark 3.5! 

Sarah: on screen. 

the screen turn on to show fleet of Klingon ships heading to them. then a Bird of prey Decloak and fire a torpedo at The Dumfries 2nd hull. causing exploding all over the ship. Sarah slam a button on her chair.  

Sarah: All Hands! Red Alert! Klingon Fleet heading Right toward us! 

she stare at view screen. as the ships move ever closer.

Sarah: Mr. Tharray! Raise Shields!  Arm Weapons! 

tharray: Shields are offline! we only got phasers! 

Davison Console blew up and Killed him. Sarah ran to his station.

Sarah: Use Them! I Try to Get out of there weapon. 

Robbie and Stephen ran out of turbolift. Step ran to Davison. Rob ran to take the helm. 

Sarah: LT. Fly us out of here! 

Robbie: on it! 

Stephen: Davison is Dead. What are we going to do? 

Sarah turn to face the screen. 

Sarah: We Get the Hell out of here. LT. get us much distance. away from them. then Warp 4! 

Tharray: We lost Warp drive. Bird of Prey is coming around for another pass.  

Sarah: Brace For!- 

a torpedo hit the saucer. causing them to be toss around. Sarah got up. feeling dizzy. 

Sarah: Report! 

rob got back on his seat. 

Robbie: I'm alright. Nav control is offline. shields are failing. 

then red light flicker near them. they start to form humanoid shapes. 

Tharray: We're Being boarded! 

Klingons soldier start to shoot at them. Robbie, Stephen hided behind consoles. grabbing phaser gun from the emergency locker. returning fire. some soldier ran up to Tharray and Sarah. tharray put up a good fight. but was knock to the ground. one Klingon knock out Sarah and pick her up. Robbie saw this and try to run to help her. but was stop by Female Soldier. who punch him.

Soldier: I have the Captain. Two to beam out. 

Female Soldier: what about me!

Soldier: you are Expendable. 

he beam away. leaving his comrade behind. then the bird of prey cloak. Stephen fire stun at the soldier. then help Rob up. 

Stephen: are you alright. man. 

Robbie: I'm fine. go help the others. ensign Miranda. need medical attention. 

Dean and few red shirt. follow by Dr Annie Hall. came on the bridge.

Annie: right let get you to sickbay. help tharray. Stephen.

Dean: where commander Edwards? 

Robbie: they took her. bloody Klingons. they kill a lot of good people. 

Dean: I try to get warp drive online. but we took a beating. 

Frye: sir. a ship on short range sensors is heading to us.

Robbie: do we still have Comm's...

Frye: aye. sir. opening channel.

Metlesits: this Captain Metlesits. of the Uss Polaris. Come in! Dumfries. are you there?

Dean: yes. Captain. Your a site for sore eyes. we lost power to engines. can you tow us back to a nearest starport.   

Metlesits: Sure thing. we take to K-4. we heading there anyway. 

Robbie: hope the commander is alright...


	8. War begun

Commander Edwards woke up tied to a examination table. she look around the room. it was darkly lit. a pcars console on the wall. show Klingon writhing. the door open. two Klingon officer walk in. 

Sarah: Where am I? what do you want?

one of then walk up to her. he was tall and had long bared hair.    
   
targoth: you aboard my flagship. the Karnon. My name is Targoth. of the house of D'Kuna. 

Sarah gave him an uneasy look. he smell foul. it made her sick. Targoth walk over to a small box. 

targoth: what I want form you is information. I want to know how the federation known about my fleet plan. 

he open the box grab some tongs and pick up a small slug like creature. 

Sarah: what that.

she felt scared as he brought over the slug to her face. 

Targoth: this. my dear captain. is a centaurian slug. it crawl into the host mouth.  latch onto to your brain stem. make you tell nothing but the truth. it also hurt. a lot! 

he order the other Klingon to hold her mouth open as he stuff the slug down her throat. she tried to get out of the restrained. but it was too late.

deep space K-4. 14 hr after Commander Edwards Kidnapped. Robbie, Stephen and Annie were waiting out side Commodore north office. Dean walk out. 

Robbie: well? 

Dean: I'm afraid. it a no. they don't want to risk the Dumfries on a suicide mission. I'm sorry. 

Robbie grab dean.

Robbie: What! we can't leave her to die. Admiral Harries wouldn't aloud it. 

Dean: sorry. Rob. we been order to patrol Romulan space. 

Rob turn around and walk away. 

Robbie: that your order. not mine. 

Dean: I've also been made Captain. I'm ordering you to stay on Dumfries. 

rob cross his arms. an angry look on him.

Rob: yes sir. 

Dean: good. now we got awhile yet before we have to set off. so use it to clear you head. 

he walk to the turbolift. Annie slowly walk up to Robbie.

Annie: I'm sorry about dean. He never want this. he just trying to please the higher ups. 

Robbie: my dad. told me there two type of officers. one that take risks and one that don't. 

Annie follow dean to the lift. Stephen put his hand of his friend shoulder.

Stephen: Don't worry about dean. we get the Commander. alive. 

Robbie: hope you right.


	9. Turning the table

Federation space. unexplored planet. USS Boston NCC- 1603  Odyssey class. 

Captain Watters: Report LT.Trench

Trench: scan show thermal energy. it also a class-M. 

Captain Watters pat trench on the back. walk over to Lt. Carthen

Captain Watters: good work. I make sure you get the credit. now I have to send messages to my family. so Comm-

Trench: long range sensors are detaching something. no. it now two?

Captain Watters: on screen. 

the screen turn on. nothing. 

Captain Watters: what the hell?

then a torpedo appears  out of nowhere. it hit rear of the Boston hull. causing sparks and explosion across the bridge. then another one hit destroying the ship.

many fleets of warships Decloak around the planet. 

Targoth: Federation Bugs. they are easily to squish. hopeful. they put up a better fight further on. set a course to the core worlds.

all ships turn and warp to the next systems. war has begin.

deep space K-4 Bar. 

Robbie and Stephen sat at table near some windows. 

Stephen: how are you holding up?

Robbie stare out the window. 

Robbie: do you think I did the right choice. on join Starfleet.

Stephen: Dude. we been talk about joining since we're kids. your only now asking yourself this. 

Robbie: my Family have always join Starfleet. they done well. yet. me. I've haven't. 

Stephen: you are. gain the trust of an Admiral. commander Edward too. I think your doing well.

Robbie: thank. man. look.

they look outside. there are warp effect far away.

Stephen: there ships. they look like...

he see Hundreds of Klingon ships heading toward them. 

Starbase Officer: red Alert! Red alert! all hands. prepare for combat. All Captain report to you ships. 

Commodore North: Klingons. darn this. arm this station defends system. bring phaser cannons online. 

zettia: USS Exeter, Amphion and Ardent are Requesting to Clear Dry-dock.  

Commodore North: Request Granted. let show these pigs. how we fight.  

Zettia: What about the Dumfries? 

Commodore North: they join soon. they need to be repaired. 

rob and Stephen reach the bridge of Dumfries. dean was waiting. 

Robbie: reporting for duty. 

Dean: get to Weapon control. Engineering Updated.

Ralph: Ready to go. 

Dean: Right Move us clear. then join the fleet. time we got pay back. 

they undock from the Starbase. at the battle. the Amphion were taking a beating.

Captain broatch: we can't hold out for much longer. 

Klingon warship was barring down on USS Exeter. ready to fire a torpedo. when the USS Ardent destroyed them.

Captain Broatch: thank. john. 

Captain Walter: no problem. now let finish this. 

they join the rest of the fleet. Dumfries destroyed two bird of preys. 

Commodore North: well done fleet. keep at it. they-

zettia: sir something big is decloaking.

a big Klingon dreadnought appeared. it was arm with weapons.

Dean: holy shit...

Commodore North slow got up from his chair. a look of fear on his face.   
   
zettia: Sir! their Charging weapons. 

the dreadnought fire a volley of torpedoes. firing it phaser cannon. Many Starfleet ships got destroyed. only one left were Uss Dumfries, Exeter, Conner and Decatur. 

Tharray: Sir. I'm getting a Human Life sign on-board that dreadnought. It matches the Commander. she alive.

Robbie got up. dean look at him. then turn back. 

Dean: where about is she? 

a scan of the ship. show her to be near the aft end of the ship. 

Dean: near engineering. I guess. if we send a small team to rescue her and knock out the warp core as well. we may have a chance to turn this in our favour. 

he turn to Robbie. 

dean: your our Weapon Expert. How Much explosive is Need to cause a warp core breach. 

Robbie: seven, sir. but I can do it with three. 

Dean: Good. take Lt.nomad and ensign Flood with you. we keep weakling it shields. to let you in.   
      
they headed into turbolift. got gear up. headed to transporter room.

Robbie: Everyone Ready. 

Stephen: Yes. 

Darcy: Yes, Sir.

Robbie: energize!

they transported on the Klingon ship. in a very cramp hallway.  

Robbie: first time on Away Mission. 

Darcy: yes. but I took on a Nausicaan. once.

Robbie: yeah I been there.

Darcy: yeah. beat him too.

he look at her with look of surprise. she was younger than him. 

Robbie: how old are you?

Darcy: 18.

Robbie: ok let go. Commander is in this room. 

they walk up to the door. Stephen open the door. the saw miss Edwards still on examination table. rob walk up to her.

Robbie: Commander? 

She slowly open her eyes. she was tired and sore.

Sarah: Father. is that you? 

Robbie: Stephen. help me get her out of this. watch the door Ensign. 

they got her. they carried her to the engineering. Robbie pull out a padd. 

Robbie: Right. place a Photon grenades here, here and here. this will shut down everything on the ship. 

Stephen: understood.  

Targoth: I wouldn't do that.

Klingon soldiers surround them. 

Targoth: Bold move. attack form within. 

Robbie: so your the one behind this. 

Targoth: yes and your are?

Robbie: Forsyth. 

Targoth walk up to him. 

Targoth: I'll remember that and how I kill you in combat. 

he grab him by the neck. 

Targoth: take these three away.

rob laughed.

Targoth: what so funny. 

Robbie: There are more than three. 

then the Engineering consoles exploded. Warp core started to breach.

Robbie kick targoth off of him. then grab his gun. took out two soldiers.

Robbie: ensign get Edwards! 

Targoth got up. punch Rob.

Stephen: Rob! 

he pull out his gun. fire at the Klingon. cutting his arm off. he cries in pain. he then to out his communicator and bark into it. then beam away. Darcy and Rob got Sarah. 

Robbie: Forsyth to Dumfries. get us out of here!  

Stephen got hit By Plasma Burst.   
   
Robbie: Stephen! 

they materialization in the transport room. Doctor hall was waiting. she put Sarah on stretcher. her nurses took her away. 

Annie: What happing to Stephen?

Robbie: he-e got hit from Plasma. Is He Going to be ok?

Annie: No. I'm sorry. 

Stephen: it all Right. Rob. 

Robbie: no you can't die. 

Stephen: we can choose our fate. You are my best friend. goodbye Robert. 

Robbie: No. no.... 

he stay there for a while. dean was on the Bridge. watching the Klingon fleet retreat to their space. when a hail came through. 

Kirk: This kirk Of Starship Enterprise. I'm in charge of Reinforce fleet. we come to help.

Dean: This is Acting Captain Dean Hastie of The Dumfries. You just the party. we could use help to find Survivors. 

Kirk: Sure. Not bad for an Acting Captain. over and out. 

afterward the Dumfries dock at the Starbase. everyone gather to commemorate whose who die in battle. 

Commodore North: we are here to Remember those who Gave their live to Protect the Federation. Men, women, Alien. All who serve their duty with Bravely and determination. their action remind us why we were this Uniform. to Remind all of the scarifies. we must make. let us never forget them. amen.


	10. Finale

later in Sickbay. Robbie walk in to see Sarah laying bed read something of the padd. 

Robbie: hello. sir. how are you doing?

she look up and smile.

Sarah: better now. thank you for saving me. 

Robbie: it was nothing. what your reading?

Sarah: the news. I'm sorry for your loss. Stephen was good friend.

Robbie: He was. he was always there for me. 

Sarah: may we never for get him. 

Harries: Here, Here. 

rob and Sarah: Sir!?  

he walk up to them. he has clutches. 

Harries: Hello you two. I was just coming to talk to you Edwards. but as you both here. 

Sarah: what is you want to ask me sir.

Harries: I was going to tell you who your new Captain is.

Robbie: who that?

Harries: you Rob. they Promoted you to Captain. Sarah will be your first officer. 

Sarah: well done. sir. 

Robbie: why thank you. I won't let you down. 

Harries: I know you won't. the Dumfries is yours. but take a break. you earn it. 

4 month later. 

Tharray turn around to face the captain.

Tharray: we are clear to undock from earth spacedock. 

Robbie: take us out thruster only. Dean. 

Dean: warp drive is a go. 

Tharray: we are clear. 

Robbie one quarter impulse. move away from Starbase one. 

the bridge turbolift open. Commander Edwards wail in.

Sarah: Permission to come aboard? captain.

Robbie smiled at her.

Robbie: granted. Commander.  

She return the smile. then sat down at her station.

Robbie: Mr tharray. set a course to Aura Nebula. warp 7. engage.

Tharray: yes, sir.

he pull the lever forward. the ship jump into warp. 

Robbie: Ready for an adventure. Sarah.

Sarah: Always. Robbie.

they then turn to look at the viewscreen. 

the end.   

Space the final frontier. these are voyages of the Starship Dumfries. it Five year mission, to defend Federation and her worlds. to boldly go where no one has gone before...  


End file.
